


Hug for: Kitty Paws

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [7]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Prompt: hug for warmthKikuchihara and Kazama are out in the woods, photographing some forest that the first invasion destroyed on orders. That's when Tachikawa forgets to pick them up- and when a horrible downpour starts.





	Hug for: Kitty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hug for warmth

“Do you think… he just forgot?” Kikuchihara asks, frown on his face and waiver in his voice. “He’s ten minutes late, right?”

“I suppose I could call him again,” Kazama said. “But either way, we’re stuck out here for twenty, maybe thirty minutes.”

Kikuchihara huffed, hair sticking to his face. “These trees aren't doing a whole lot in the names of rain coverage.” He said, glancing up at the branches above them. “Call him- please?”   
  


And Kazama did, sure enough, Tachikawa had forgotten about his promise to get them- and had totally forgotten that picking them up punctually would be appreciated as a downpour started to drench the both of them.

“It’s the one thing I asked you to do this week!” Kazama said, frustration evident. “We talked about it yesterday- come on.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tachikawa said from the other side of the line. “I bumped into Jin this morning and lost track of time!” 

“That’s not his fault!” Kazama hissed. “We’re freezing, so get the hell on over here.” And Kazama hung up with a huff, peering downwards to see that Kikuchihara had shed his sweater, and set it on the ground so he could sit on it- because it was so wet anyway it probably didn’t make a difference wearing it. Kazama joined him. 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Kazama said, both of them totally soaked, and huddled up under the big tree. “You must be freezing.”

“I’ll live,” Kikuchihara said, leaning against Kazama’s side. “We should tell Tachikawa to drop us off at my place. It’s closer, and you need some dry clothes yourself.”

“Sounds good,” Kazama said. “Your parents still not around?”

“Still out for work.” Kikuchihara nods. “...If you wanna spend the night?”

“Sure,” Kazama said, feeling cold rain trickle down his back. Even with his sweatshirt, his shirt was sticking to his skin, and his hoodie was soaked through. It was almost worthless now- so Kikuchihara and Kazama sat, huddled up on Kikuchihara’s sweater on the forest floor. The only thing that made Kikuchihara even a little bit warm was Kazama’s breathing body right next to his- and Kazama felt it too. As they slowly began shifting their positions to be closer together- but neither of them acknowledging what it was what they were doing.

Kikuchihara ends up resting his chin forwards on Kazama’s shoulder, arm thrown around the other shoulder, and Kazama leaning into him from the side. Kazama’s arm reaches far back to loop itself around Kikuchiahra’s torso, where his other hand begins to play with Kikuchihara’s fingers. 

It just keeps pouring relentlessly.

“Does the rain annoy you?” Kazama asked. “Like… noise wise?”

“It’s a little overwhelming when it’s like this,” Kikuchihara admitted. “I like it better once the rain stops. Then you just get to hear all the water dripping off of things. That’s nicer.”

“Huh,” Kazama said- fairly sure that both he and Kikuchihara have fused together thanks to the rainwater. “Interesting.”

They’re pretty well wrapped around themselves, water dripping from them when Tachikawa finally shows up. 

But it was all worth it, in Kikuchihara’s opinion, for Tachikawa to be late, because Kazama spent the night with him, wearing his clothes.    
  
His esteemed, ferocious captain isn’t nearly as intimidating when your sweaters swallow his tiny figure whole, giving him saggy pants and kitty paws. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO? MISTEr OWBAMMA?? IS DERE ANYWONE IN HHEEWWREEE? UWU? HWELP!


End file.
